


Post Season

by majikhara



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Competition in ALL Aspects, Dirty Talk, Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, Frottage, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Kageyama Tobio's Birthday, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mirror Sex, Reunions, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sappyama, They're just really in love ok, Timeskip, Top Hinata Shouyou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28009950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majikhara/pseuds/majikhara
Summary: Shouyou and Tobio reunite in Japan during a small break between seasons.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 14
Kudos: 175
Collections: Kagehina NSFW Week 2021





	Post Season

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! this is my first foray into HQ fanfiction :)
> 
> If anything feels a little bit sappy, I'm not sorry :P
> 
> This is set during the years Tobio plays for Ali Roma in Italy and Shouyou plays for Asas São Paulo in Brazil.
> 
> My kagehina playlist I listened to while writing this: [here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/15lGbnDkJgsH0f2nJHcOFJ?si=QCAlUkpNR3OGLn8HCrxWqw)

Tobio reads the last message he got from Shouyou again:

_I'll be at Gate K7 at midnight. I can't wait to see you!!_

_＼(Ｔ∇Ｔ)／_

Tobio checks his watch; it's 11:55 pm now. Shouyou's flight will be arriving shortly and he can't help but smile to himself.

The airport was still reasonably busy at this hour but the only thing that matters to Tobio is that he will see Shouyou again—and soon.

They'll have no distractions for a solid _three_ weeks, and his pulse thrums at the prospects of what that means.

Tobio's flight from Italy had arrived as expected the day before but Shouyou's was delayed by a day. They were both disheartened that they would lose that time, but Tobio just took the extra time to make their short term rental a bit cosier for Shouyou's arrival. He bought a huge, soft blanket, some candles and bath bombs for relaxing baths for Shouyou, a ton of snacks, and a collection of his favourite games from last season for them to watch together. Tobio beamed at the thought of Shouyou excitedly watching volleyball with him while they snuggled into one another on the couch.

Tobio drummed his fingers on his thigh and rechecked his watch, _11:59 pm_.

He can feel his heart hammering against his ribs and he's so jittery that he can hardly sit still. Just as Tobio manages to compose himself he hears the message he's been waiting for over the intercom:

_"Arrival of flight 78 from São Paulo/Guarulhos International Airport, have a good evening!"_

Tobio stands in anticipation and can feel some tears stinging at the corner of his eyes. He gets a massive surge of relief when he sees Shouyou's shock of flaming orange hair coming down the ramp from the plane and nearly runs forward to meet him, but instead patiently waits for him to catch sight of him.

Tobio can see that Shouyou is talking animatedly to (presumably) his seatmate, and they look like they're having the time of their lives and not like two people who just got off of a gruelling 25-hour flight.

It endeared Tobio endlessly that Shouyou could make friends so easy since he always had a hard time with, but Shouyou had made even that much easier for him and he'd still be grateful for that.

Shouyou waves goodbye to his companion and then he looks around at the end of the ramp for Tobio, a massive smile splitting his face when he sees him waiting. Tobio is practically vibrating with anxiety and happiness and can't help but return his smile.

"Tobio!" Shouyou yells, quickly dragging his carry-on over and launching himself at him, wrapping his legs around his waist and hugging him tightly.

"Oof," Tobio remarks at Shouyou's weight and hugs him fiercely, rubbing his back. Shouyou leans back ready to kiss him but Tobio reaches up and places a finger on his lips to stop him; he glances around then, suddenly aware of where they are.

"Not here," he remarks and lets Shouyou down. Shouyou nods in understanding but Tobio knows that he doesn't miss the blush creeping up his neck; his body feels warm, it's as if somehow he wandered back into an Italian summer and not Japan in December.

As they walk to the baggage claim Shouyou slyly slides his hand against his and interlaces their fingers, giving Tobio a small, coy smile. Shouyou can practically set him on fire with a single look and he feels giddy from the heat of Shouyou's small, strong hand in his.

Tobio gives Shouyou's hand a light squeeze, idly running his thumb along the back of it when he gets an idea. He looks around and sees that the airport is nearly empty now so he leans his head down and brings Shouyou's hand up to his lips and gently presses a kiss to the back of it. As he stands back up he leans into his ear and whispers "Cara _mia_ ", lowering their hands and looking smugly nonchalant.

Now _Shouyou_ is the one who's blushy and flustered. Tobio smirks and makes a mental note to thank his Italian teammate, who he had asked about romantic phrases; it had been an awkward exchange, but he had seemed more than happy to help him out, much to Tobio's surprise.

Tobio can tell Shouyou is fighting the urge to kiss him senseless. Still, he manages to continue their conversation about how terrible the flight was, recanting his seatmate's story, and, by the end of it, Tobio nearly knows the entire life story of a stranger and can't help but smile at his boyfriend's silly antics.

Shouyou's bright yellow luggage finally comes down the conveyor belt after a long wait, and they retrieve them, making their way onto the waiting train and stow their bags, taking a seat towards the back of the train.

Tobio sits against the window, Shouyou plopping down roughly next to him, clearly stiff from his flight; Tobio can tell Shouyou is very tired but is forcing himself to stay awake for his benefit.

"Why don't you rest? You look tired," he remarks, offering his shoulder for Shouyou to rest his head.

"But 'yama… I missed you, and I don't wanna miss any time with you," he replies, yawning over all of his words.

Tobio levels him with a look, one that he is very used to, it's one that says _take care of yourself, dumbass,_ and Shouyou resigns himself to lean into Tobio in the quiet of the train, late at night at Narita Airport, the doors to the train close. They are one step closer to being back home.

Tobio can feel Shouyou nestle himself into his shoulder, squishing his cheek into his jacket and sighing in relief. As Shouyou drifts off to sleep, Tobio feels a fondness wash over him, watching him get comfortable, Shouyou is so energetic most of the time, and Tobio feels so lucky that he trusts him to take care of him when he's vulnerable like this.

He desperately wants to run his fingers through his soft, orange hair, but instead, he leans head over his, the hair tickling his cheek. He inhales and recognises the smell of the shampoo Miwa gave Shouyou a few months back; Tobio smirks at that and nestles into his hair. He might not be able to kiss Shouyou now, but he would allow himself at least this luxury.

The train ride to Tokyo is about an hour and a half. Tobio feels like a wire about to snap but knows that the time will pass quickly with Shouyou here at his side. He takes the opportunity to rest as well, since Tobio is still somewhat jet-lagged, so he sets a timer on his watch and closes his eyes to rest.

The beeping from his watch wakes him about 10 minutes from their stop; he glances outside the train window and sees the lights of Tokyo approaching and rubs at his eyes, blinking a few times in an attempt to shake the sleepiness.

Shouyou is still pressed against him, and while sleeping, he had interlocked his arm with Tobio's, his hand resting on his forearm while he snores lightly; he looks so cute that Tobio knows it's going to be very difficult to wake him when they reach their stop.

* * *

When they arrive at their stop Tobio gently shakes Shouyou awake. He rubs at his eyes and his voice is heavy with sleep; Tobio helps him stand up and leads him carefully off of the train, ensuring to grab all the luggage.

Shouyou walks leaned into Tobio, who has his arm draped over his shoulder as they wander closer to their short-term rental. Shouyou is still very groggy but seems to brighten when hit with the crisp night air; he shivers, tucking his hands into his sleeves to keep warm and it's not long before Shouyou is back to talking animatedly.

The walk from the station is only 5 minutes but feels like an eternity because of the months of waiting. They talked as much as possible when they were away, but there were often conflicts with time differences and busy schedules, so sometimes Tobio didn't hear from Shouyou for weeks, so he cherished the times they _did_ get to call.

As they approach the rental property and Tobio pulls out the key, he can immediately feel a change in the air between them just from the small amount of physical touching they had allowed themselves. He can tell Shouyou is already so worked up and can feel his pulse hammering where their hands are clasped.

Tobio barely has time to unlock the door, set down the luggage, and let Shouyou inside before he is grabbed by the jacket and thrust back against it, Shouyou pressing into him immediately.

Tobio is the first to lean down, sweeping his thumb across Shouyou's cheek, his long fingers brushing his nape as he gently brings their lips together.

He can feel all the tension leave Shouyou's body, and he brings his other hand up to cup his face in both hands and deepen the kiss; he can tell Shouyou wants to pick up the pace, but Tobio allows himself this tender kiss first.

Tobio pulls back, breaking the kiss, Shouyou chasing his lips and giving him a few more small kisses before leaning his forehead into Tobio's chest, inhaling deeply.

"I can't believe I'm _here,_ " he whispers, locking eyes with Tobio and smiling widely.

"Yeah," Tobio smiles back, "you're _here"_ his voice is hoarse with emotion as he hugs Shouyou to his chest, leaning his head down to kiss the top of his head and marvelling at the solid, tangible weight under his hands. It's even better when Shouyou sneaks his hands under his jacket to squeeze him tightly in a bone-crushing hug, nestling into Tobio's neck.

Shouyou pulls back slightly and looks up at Tobio, gold meeting sapphire.

"I missed you every. damn. day Tobio." pausing briefly before continuing,

"I missed your tosses so much—"

"I knew it. You're just with me for my volleyball skills," Tobio interrupts, sighing dramatically and trying to extricate himself from Shouyou's grip, laughing all the while.

"Nooooo! I missed a lot of other things, too…" he pouts, hugging Tobio even harder now.

Tobio's laughter tapers off, and he eyes Shouyou with a dark look,

"Oh yeah?" he says, reaching up to run his fingers through Shouyou's hair, massaging his pulling the strands ever so slightly, Shouyou sighing softly.

Shouyou grabs Tobio by the back of the neck and wrenches him down to meet his lips with a hunger that Tobio can barely match. He briefly stops to stop to catch his breath, but it's a short reprieve, and Shouyou captures his lips again, deepening the kiss and pulling at Tobio's locks, causing him to growl in surprise.

"I missed these lips," Shouyou says a little breathlessly, leaning back and glancing at Tobio again.

He pulls one of his hands up to his mouth, softly kissing along his palm and fingers, Tobio gasping at the intimacy of it.

"I missed these hands," he says, guiding Tobio's hand under his shirt and over his heart, which he can feel is hammering now, Shouyou leaning hard into his touch, sighing. Tobio caresses his muscular chest, thumb catching on one of his nipples on the way down his side. Shouyou's eyes fluttering at the contact, he looks to be in pure bliss, and sometimes Tobio can't believe that his touch can affect someone like this, but he has the proof right here in front of him, nearly _begging_ him for more of it.

He slides his other hand up Shouyou's shirt and caresses his back, noticing a bit more tone than last time and sliding his fingers down to trace along the waistband of his pants. Tobio is nearly painfully hard from all of this touching, and if Shouyou's reactions are any indication, they're in for a passionate, very _long_ night.

Tobio reaches down and cups Shouyou's ass, pulling him flush against him. Shouyou hisses the contact, grinding into Tobio as he kisses him fiercely while still pressed into the door, just barely maintaining control.

He pulls back just slightly, leaning to whisper, "What else did you miss?" kissing behind Shouyou's ear and then lightly biting and kissing down his neck and shoulder, earning him a deep moan from Shouyou. He smiles at his accomplishment, noting the determined look on Shouyou's face as Tobio pushes away from the door, dropping his jacket to the floor.

Shouyou follows suit, and they make their way down the hallway, fighting for dominance the entire time and nearly tearing every garment of clothing in the process of stripping. A trail of clothes lies in their wake until they're both standing in just their tees and boxer briefs, hearts beating in tandem and breathing heavily.

Every touch of skin on skin makes Tobio feel like he might nearly implode at any instant, it's at once _too much_ and _not enough,_ but all he knows is that right here, right now, all he wants is for Shouyou to be as close to him as possible.

They nearly make it to the bedroom, but Tobio leads them to the bathroom instead, much to Shouyou's confusion.

"As much as I'd _love_ for us to tear each other apart right now, you probably feel pretty sore and gross from your flight," Tobio remarks, leading a somewhat reluctant Shouyou into a sizeable bathroom. The room has both a large shower and a deep tub. Shouyou smiles at the candles placed around the edge of the tub, feeling fond that Tobio went out and no doubt _carefully_ chose some to put there.

Shouyou sighs resignedly,

"I hate that you're right," he says, grimacing in pain as he goes to pull his shirt off, Tobio helping him to remove it carefully, so he doesn't hurt himself.

Tobio starts up the shower, and they strip one another nice and slow, exploring as they go until the water is nice and hot and they're both standing there naked and aching.

Tobio draws open the shower curtain open and lets Shouyou in first, stepping in behind him. He grabs the shampoo from the shelf and gently starts washing Shouyou's hair, ensuring to massage his scalp just like he likes best, and then soaping Shouyou up all over with body wash afterwards. It's a lovely thing to do on the surface, but Tobio also enjoys it _so much._

Shouyou trains very hard to achieve the powerful body that he has. Tobio always makes sure to appreciate it as much as possible, taking care to caress all the planes of his body and pausing to massage out any knots he finds, all while pressing gentle kisses into his skin. Shouyou is _beautiful,_ and Tobio would love nothing better for him to know _just_ how much he loves every inch of him.

"You're too good with those hands," Shouyou sighs, leaning back into Tobio, who takes the opportunity to massage Shouyou's forearms, and then his hands, kissing his fingers gently after completing each arm.

"Well, I _am_ a starting setter with an international league team with 10 wins this season," he says proudly, earning him a gentle elbow in the ribs from Shouyou.

"I'll get you back this season, don't think I won't!" he says in a challenging tone as Tobio continues his ministrations, Shouyou boneless and happy under his firm touch.

Once he's done massaging, Tobio hugs him from behind and kisses into the side of his neck, revelling in the warmth of Shouyou's body melding with his. Shouyou grips Tobio's forearms, leaning his head to the side to place a soft kiss on Tobio's temple, sighing happily.

They hold one another for a few moments, Shouyou turning around to return the favour and start soaping up Tobio, brushing his hands down his chest and admiring how broad he has become, raking his eyes over his figure.

"Oooh, what's this?" he says, running his finger gently along Tobio's lower abdomen. "Is this a...tan line? Did you go swimming...?"

Tobio's eyes are closed in bliss, and he nearly misses what Shouyou says before opening his eyes and glancing down at what Shouyou is looking at, muttering a low "... modelling...perfume".

" _Another_ perfume commercial? I almost _exclusively_ get your first ad every time I'm online already," Shouyou chuckles, running his fingers along the line, admiring the difference in skin tone.

Shouyou kisses his shoulders, gently caressing down Tobio's arms, returning the favour and massaging as he goes, Tobio sighing at the feel of his deft hands easing the tension in his muscles.

"I missed you so much…" he whispers, grasping one of the hands that are exploring his skin as he continues soaping him up. Shouyou stops what he's doing and leans up and captures Tobio's lips in a sweet, tender kiss.

Tobio kisses him deeply; all the months of the loneliness of being alone in a foreign country with a profound lack of knowledge for the language are chased away in this quiet moment with Shouyou.

Tobio slides his hands down to Shouyou's waist and pulls them closer together, sliding his leg in between his, feeling just how hard Shouyou is against him. Shouyou grinds into him, and Tobio revels in the feel of Shouyou sliding and flexing his powerful thighs against his own.

Tobio slides his hand between them and grasps both of their cocks in one hand, grinding back against Shouyou slowly, feeling Shouyou's hands tremble on his back, and they rock together.

Shouyou is eyeing him hungrily and with a great appreciation, a blush creeping up his neck, voice heavy with pleasure.

"Have you been training h-harder, these thighs—" he gasps out, reaching down to grasp Tobio's ass to pull him harder against him.

Tobio laughs lightly and groans, picking up the pace,

"W-well," he moans, "I can't let you beat me a-at everything...especially after those p-photos you sent m-me—"

Shouyou laughs brokenly at that; he had sent Tobio a barrage of images under the guise of _showing off his new sponsored gear_ but made sure to send them when he knew Tobio was at practice.

When Tobio had called that evening, he was so flustered that he could hardly form sentences, and Shouyou had found it adorable. Their call that night had been— _excellent_ . That had started a war of sending increasingly sexy pictures to one another at inopportune moments. But, Shouyou didn't mind, his camera roll was now full of thirst traps of Tobio, and if he could print them and hang them up on his wall, he _would_.

* * *

Tobio pins Shouyou against the tiled wall, suddenly rutting against him and kissing him breathlessly. Shouyou claws at his back as he chases his release, and their movements are frantic until Shouyou nearly screams his release, hips thrusting against Tobio's as he works through his orgasm. Tobio follows close behind, rolling his hips into him one and stilling, and then he's coming too, groaning loud as he thrusts against Shouyou. Shouyou leans against Tobio, muttering something into his chest that Tobio nearly doesn't catch, but it's something like:

"Thighs...good," and Tobio can't help but giggle at that, face splitting into a smirk.

"I win again," he whispers into Shouyou's ear, who groans in defeat, too blissed out to argue at this very moment. As they catch their breath and come down from their high, they wash up once again and towel off, Shouyou feeling a lot more flexible after the massage (and orgasm) Tobio had given him.

Much to Shouyou's surprise, Tobio reaches into a closet and pulls out a new bathrobe, with Shouyou's initials stitched into it. He shrugs it on and is pleased to find it's very soft and warm, admiring the orange "HS" on the chest.

"Feeling nostalgic, Tobio?" he says warmly, noting that he has a matching one with "KT" stitched into it.

Tobio reddens and looks away, shoving Shouyou gently,

"....Maybe," he grumbles, "I just thought you'd like to be comfortable..."

Shouyou brings him in for a firm hug, leaning up to peck Tobio on the lips.

" _Anywhere_ is comfortable with you, silly," he replies, staring up at him with unabashed fondness.

"Thank you," he says as he pulls back, pulling the sleeves down over his hands and revelling in the softness.

As they head to the room, Shouyou hugs him from behind, resting his head on his shoulder.

"I missed you so much, Tobio…" he says shakily.

Tobio turns to face him and hugs him around the shoulders, realising that everything must have suddenly caught up with Shouyou, and he was _just_ as emotional as he was about all of this.

"I did too…" he replies, tipping his chin up and pressing a soft kiss to his lips and then to his cheek to kiss a rolling tear away. Tobio holds him for as long as he needs, softly running his fingers through Shouyou's hair as he snuggles into him, not making any move to step away until he is looking up at him again, smiling widely at him.

"I'm just so happy to be here with you," he whispers fondly to Tobio, who kisses him on the forehead.

"We'll just have to make good use of the time we have together, okay?" Tobio replies, grabbing one of Shouyou's hands, kissing the back of it gently, and leading him into their bedroom.

Tobio sees Shouyou give the room a cursory glance and then turns back to him with a glint of mischief in his eye after he notices a full-length mirror in the corner of the room, seeming to have wholly shaken any sad feelings he just had.

"I have an idea, stand here," Shouyou says, guiding Tobio to stand in front of the mirror, wrapping his arms around him and pressing into him from behind. He leans back into Shouyou, revelling in the feeling of his Shouyou's body pressed into him, his cock hardening once again, feeling that Shouyou is _just_ as affected as he is, even after their shower _activities_.

Shouyou delicately teases the skin on his chest that's visible above the robe, earning a groan from Tobio, who sounds like this is the first time Shouyou is ever touching him as he leans head back onto Shouyou's shoulder, eyes squeezed shut.

Tobio remembers just how quick he had come the first time Shouyou had touched him; their feelings had built up over many years. When Shouyou had finally worked up the nerve to confess (ironically at the same time Tobio did), they nearly tore each other apart. They kissed for so long that by the time Shouyou reached inside of his pants, he came embarrassingly fast.

He still flushes with embarrassment at the memory of that, but Shouyou had never judged him for it. Nevertheless, the sensitivity to Shouyou's touch had remained, and this man set him on fire like nothing else, both on the court _and_ in the bedroom.

Shouyou slowly undoes the tie on Tobio's robe and lets it drop to the floor, revealing a body that's been honed to perfection, so beautiful in its power.

" _Fuuuuck_ ," Shouyou remarks, and Tobio opens his eyes and meets his gaze in the mirror, his eyes blissed out in pleasure.

"Wha?" Tobio manages weakly,

Shouyou caresses the skin of Tobio's back, arms and chest hungrily.

"Can't you see how _perfect_ you are?" he says, eyeing his body with unabashed want.

Tobio blushes but doesn't reply, melting into Shouyou's grazes of his nipples and soft bites of his neck, pushing back against the hard cock pressed into him and craving more friction, but Shouyou is holding back.

"Please... Shou... I want to feel you—" he gasps softly, grinding back into him a bit more frantically as his desire deepens.

Shouyou moans at the friction and quickly drops his robe as well, Tobio briefly feeling cold at the lack of warmth, but it's all worth it when Shouyou presses against him again, _finally_ skin to skin once more.

Feeling Shouyou's compact, powerful body flush against him and hard cock pressed against the cleft of his ass nearly sends Tobio into a frenzy. He's hit with a feeling of overwhelming need, and suddenly all he can think about is having Shouyou's cock inside him.

"How much do you want it?" Shouyou whispers in Tobio's ear, biting his lobe and _finally_ pressing into Tobio where he wants it so desperately.

"S-so bad," Tobio gasps out, reaching up to grasp at one of the hands that are caressing him, pressing it into his hard cock, groaning at the contact.

"Tell me, Tobio," pressing harder into him again, " _please_ ," Shouyou whispers, chuckling darkly.

"You're all I think about, Shou..." Tobio gasps out, moaning as Shouyou runs his fingers down his length teasingly and then slipping his hands down to his thighs, grasping at them and pressing his body flush against him.

"What do you think about, Tobio..." Shouyou starts again, feathering gentle touches up his legs and across his lower abdomen.

"Nnnn, kissing-" Tobio replies but is swiftly cut off by Shouyou briefly dipping his fingers lower, distracting him.

"What else?" Shouyou whispers, continually grinding against Tobio, hard as well.

"You bastard," Tobio laughs softly, knowing that Shouyou would continue to tease like this for a while yet, Shouyou's hand then gently stroking the coarse hair of his lower abdomen before dipping lower and _finally_ grasping his cock.

"Mmmm Tobio, already so hard for me," he remarks, Tobio's breath catching from his touch.

He gives a tentative stroke, and Tobio groans loudly, reaching out to grasp anything as Shouyou continues his maddening slow strokes; Tobio's eyes closed tight in pleasure.

"Don't close your eyes Tobio, I want you to see what I do to you," Shouyou whispers shakily in his ear, biting his shoulder gently.

Tobio's eyes snap open, and he sees Shouyou staring and feels hot under his fiery gaze. They lock eyes as Shouyou continues stroking his cock that is very flushed and red, painfully hard now.

Tobio is so turned on he can hardly think straight, the flight from Italy had been so long, and all he thought about the entire flight was being with Shouyou. He had nearly burst into flames in anticipation for this, but it was so worth the wait. His body was so ready for what Shouyou has in store for him.

"Show me Shou..." he whispers, voice husky and knowing Shouyou got off on how much power he could wield over Tobio. His words seemed to have sparked a fire in Shouyou because he turned his head towards him and began to kiss him roughly, kissing him deep and passionately, grasping a handful of hair at the nape of his neck.

"Should we—?" Tobio pants out, breaking the kiss, indicating the bed with his eyes, but Shouyou doesn't budge.

"No. I want you to see your face when you come", Shouyou growls into his ear,

He turns Tobio back towards the mirror and sinks to his knees and spreads Tobio's cheeks, and lightly grazes his hole with his fingers, Tobio shivering at the contact.

"Shou…" Tobio moans as a warm tongue swiftly replaces the fingers, and he nearly chokes from the burst of sensation. Shouyou licks and sucks at him, slowly working him open and sliding his tongue inside him. Tobio gasps loudly and moans with wild abandon now, and he momentarily catches sight of himself in the mirror. He already looks so wrecked, and seeing that Shouyou on his knees, moaning while touching himself and eating him out, nearly sends him over the edge.

"Nnnngh," Tobio keens as Shouyou works a lubed finger inside of him, swiftly followed by a second, and he feels a slight burn as Shouyou works him open while scissoring his fingers, but it feels _so good_. Tobio can feel Shouyou's callouses rub against his rim every time he works his fingers in and out, and the friction is so intense he might come without being touched if he doesn't stop this soon.

"I need you… Shou….fuck me...p-please" Tobio nearly at his wit's end as he reaches back to grasp Shouyou's hair.

Shouyou gets the message but gives him a few more licks and twists of his fingers for good measure. _Little shit_ Tobio thinks to himself but ultimately knows that Shouyou is just as far gone as he is.

Tobio whines at the loss of fingers as Shouyou pulls them out. However, his excitement returns when he hears the familiar sound of the tear of a condom wrapper followed by the lube cab clicking shut, and then Shouyou back behind him again, kissing his shoulders, caressing him all over again. Then he is lining himself up, braced at his entrance.

"Ready?" he says, and Tobio isn't sure if Shouyou said it for him or himself.

"Always," Tobio chokes out, quivering with anticipation as Shouyou begins sliding into him slowly, their eyes still locked in the mirror.

"Oh fuck Tobio...you feel so good—you're so t-tight" Shouyou bites out, clearly struggling not to fuck the daylights out of him.

"...I won't break... _fuck me_...please Shou", he gasps out, pressing back into Shouyou's cock impatiently until he's fully seated inside him.

Shouyou rocks into him, reaching around to grasp his cock and stroke him in time with his thrusts.

"Harder—p-please... I missed you...remind me why I did" Tobio nearly sobs.

Shouyou grasps onto his hips with bruising strength, snapping his hips at the challenge, and grunts with exertion as he buries himself deeper.

Shouyou's hot breath ghosts over his neck, and his deadly precise thrusts are hitting Tobio's prostate almost every time. If Shouyou continues his punishing pace, Tobio knows that he's going to come _very_ soon.

"Oh fuck-Shou, it feels so good..." he manages, whimpering needily for Shouyou.

Shouyou's moans deeply at this, and his voice comes in a groan,

"You're doing so _well_ , Tobio... you're so tight— _nnnng_ — I could fuck you _all_ night," he says, biting into Tobio's shoulder, hard. "I want you to remember how this feels, and I want everyone to know that you b-belong to _me."_

Something in his tone hits Tobio _just right_ , and he can feel his orgasm approaching swiftly.

"I'm all yours Shou,... I'm s-so c-close," he gasps out, and then suddenly, Shouyou hits his prostate directly, and Tobio is nearly shouting as the warmth of his orgasm tears through him, Shouyou following close behind him, grasping him tightly as he thrusts his release into him and muttering sweet nothings into Tobio's ear with both of his hands pressed over his heart.

Shouyou holds him for a long time until they both stop panting and their breathing evens out, Tobio leans back against Shouyou and catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He can feel bruises forming on his hips and has bite marks on his neck and shoulders that might hurt tomorrow, but he _loves_ this. Shouyou can't help but mark him every time, and it makes him smile at how possessive he is.

Tobio stumbles, and they giggle over his jelly legs, Shouyou pulling out and kissing his shoulder before going to tie off the condom. Tobio gingerly lays himself down on the bed to await Shouyou's return, and he returns swiftly with a warm washcloth to clean Tobio up, laying down on his chest when he's finished.

Shouyou kisses him gently and deeply (with minty fresh breath to Tobio's surprise), nuzzling into his neck, his gaze full of admiration for the beautiful man who lay beneath him.

"I can't believe you're _mine_ ," Shouyou remarks, brushing his fingers over the apple of Tobio's cheeks, a light blush starting there.

Tobio smiles warmly at him, his eyes crinkling and tears threatening to spill over as he cups his face in both of his hands.

" _Forever_ , if you'll have me," Tobio replies quietly, pulling him in for the tenderest kiss he can manage in his weakened state.

After a long while, Shouyou pulls away, looking somewhat dazed and love-drunk, and rolls onto his side, laying his head on Tobio's chest, listening to the sound of his steady heartbeat.

Tobio sighs happily, his arm around Shouyou's shoulder, who is now tracing circles gently on Tobio's sternum, and he nearly falls asleep until Shouyou interrupts his reverie.

"Maybe we should wash again, huh?" Shouyou says, indicating how sticky and sweaty they were.

"I dunno, I like it—reminds me of when we used to make out in the supply closet at practice," Tobio jokes, taking a deep inhale of Shouyou's sweaty skin.

"You're disgusting," Shouyou says, pushing him away and laughing. "Come on."

"Fine," Tobio says, resigned, using his remaining strength to get up quickly and heft Shouyou up onto his shoulder, both of them laughing deeply and openly on the way to the bathroom.

Tobio sets him down, and Shouyou prepares a hot bath for both of them, lighting the candles and throwing in one of the bath bombs Tobio had bought. Tobio gets in first, making room for Shouyou to lean back against him, and they take turns washing one another while kissing lazily, absorbing as much of these lovely moments as possible.

"What time is it?" Shouyou says, voice sleepy as Tobio massages him gently once again.

Tobio hums and then leans to look at the clock on the bathroom counter.

"It's 4:00 am."

Shouyou leans back into Tobio again, twisting his neck slightly to kiss Tobio on the lips.

"It's your birthday! I didn't even realise it!" Shouyou groans, embarrassed that he had forgotten.

"That's okay... you're the only gift I would ever ask for," Tobio says quietly.

Shouyou sighs happily. "I love you, idiot," he replies, pulling Tobio down for another kiss.

"I love you too, dumb ass," Tobio whispers back, smiling crookedly at him.

Tobio knew in his heart that this was just a short break they had together, and they inevitably would have to go back to their lives apart, but he knew it was all worth it.

Post Season may not last very long, but _this_ would.

He just _knew_ it would.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! :) Come yell at me about hq and kagehina/hinakage on twitter [@majikhara](https://twitter.com/majikhara)
> 
> Happy Birthday Tobio! \\(^^)/


End file.
